The search for antagonists of the MCH (Melatonin-Concentrating Hormone) receptor 1, the MCH1 receptor, has aroused the interest of many pharmaceutical companies. A certain number of patent applications have been filed, among which mention may be made of WO 01/21577 (Takeda), WO 02/06245 (Synaptic) and WO 03/106452 (Millennium). A certain number of publications have appeared, among which is Ma V. V. et al. (Amgen) 224th Nat. Meeting ACS Boston. Poster MEDI 343 (21 Aug. 2002).
In the last ten years, it has been demonstrated that many neuropeptides are involved in the central regulations governing eating behaviour and also the energy balance (Inui et al., TINS 1999; 22(2): 62-67). MCH is among these neuropeptides.
Two MCH receptors have recently been cloned: the MCH1 receptor, previously known as the SLC-1 or GPR24 receptor (Chambers et al., Nature 1999; 400: 261-265), and the MCH2 receptor, previously known as SLT (Mori et al., Biochem Biophys Res Commun 2001; 283: 1013-1018).
There is thus real interest in finding novel compounds for modulating the activity of the MCH1 receptor.